


Day 6 - The Fair

by Looney_tunes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looney_tunes/pseuds/Looney_tunes
Summary: Michael and Gavin are soulmates in a world where the senses don't full develop until they meet. They decide to go to the fair, but could it be too distractive for their new found senses?
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Day 6 - The Fair

The world was dim before soulmates met. It was grey and boring, dull and lifeless. The world was quiet, colourless, without joy or feeling. Miserable. People longed to meet the one. The one to literally brighten their world. Michael and Gavin were no exception, of course. A few weeks after they met they saw that a fair was coming to town. They were slightly concerned that, in a world where the senses fully develop when soulmates meet, the fair might seem to be a distractive place. They thought they'd give it a go, they could always leave if it was too much. 

They arrived at the fair as it was in full swing. The dwindling daylight cast beautiful oranges and yellows into the sky, and the coloured lights on the attractions seemed to shine brighter as the sun started to fade. It wasn't anything they could have imagined, it was beautiful. Their eyes were drawn to a large ride off in the distance that was essentially just a metal rod with seats that fell from over 400 feet off the ground. They could see the dots of people in the seats disappear above the clouds and waited to watch them plummet to the ground. Screams caught their attention and they looked over to the pirate ship to watch it start swinging. Clothing and hair inverting from the norm and reaching for the ground. The screams ran in unison with the sway of the ship in a strangely hypnotic way. When the ride stopped, they laughed at the disoriented passengers, bodies still swaying and some looking as though they might vomit at any moment. 

After walking around for a while, going on some rides, and completely disregarding others, they made their way through to the food court and were blessed with a myriad of delicious, tempting smells. The scent of fried onions wafted through the crisp, October air, and the muted sizzle of burgers and hotdogs followed closely behind it. Sugary, sweet aromas filled their noses as they wandered by the candyfloss and popcorn stands, mouths watering as they could almost taste the sweet treats. 

A large ferris wheel caught their eyes off in the distance and they didn't even have to look at each other to know they had the same idea. They made their way over and got into an old-looking, faded green bucket and waited for the ride to start. The wheel started to crank round with a concerning clunk noise. However, any worry quickly melted away as they saw the view. They were gently swinging above the entire fair where they could see every ride and every stall. Looking up further they could see the whole city. The cathedral spire that loomed over the clouds in the distance and the lines of buildings on the horizon; offices completely unaware that they were being watched. 

Still, the only view Michael wanted to see was Gavin. To see his goofy grin, his wild hair, and beautiful green eyes. He wanted to take in his smell, his cologne, the smell of his washing powder. To hear his accent and stupid bird noises when the ride scared him. 

But most of all, Michael just wanted to feel Gavin. Feel his hand in Gav's, feel Gavin's feelings, feel their lips against each other's.

In a world where the senses fully develop when soulmates meet, the fair might seem to be a distractive place. But when Michael and Gavin kissed they could be anywhere at all and they would not notice for being so enraptured with each other.


End file.
